Mission I: Watch Station Belissar
by P1L9R1M
Summary: In the grim darkness of the far future, there is only war.


Near the edge of a cluster of asteroids lumbers out a large ship, a cruiser of the imperial navy. Adorned with skulls and sigils, this vessel brims not only with dangerous cannons but also harbors the emperors mightiest of weapons, the Adeptus Astartes, the Angels of Death, the Space Marines. Yet, these are not the common space marines (if you could call them that), they are the elite few specifically chosen to serve apart an elite force known as the deathwatch. An organization built on but one purpose: the eradication and banishment of all xenos, heretics, and enemies of the Imperium of Man.

Inside the gothic space vehicle, within their given chambers, await those few individuals. Fore in the Jericho Reach, there is only war, and the space marines are outnumbered...they would have it no other way.

A long corridor with rows of doors lies still, even as the remainder of the ship is bustling with activity from the average crew. this corridor is strictly for the angels of death alone. this allows them to train, focus, and pray before each mission, of which they may not survive. on this particular outting, there are three specific space marines that have come to be aboard this very cruiser.

The first room is dark, adorned heavily with iron crosses, burning candles, and silence. he is dressed in full armour, including his helm. This battle brothers name is broteus, a tactical marine from the black templars chapter. he is knelt before an altar of lit candles, one single bolter shell stands upright in between the small wax torches. he prays over the round, asking the emperor to bless his first round, signifying how the next mission will begin, and end.

The second room is awash with a crimson hue, swords crossed on the walls, and a spear propped against the corner. this battle brothers name is vlad, a librarian hailing from the blood angels chapter. he is pouring over a book with runes and signs, his blonde hair hanging around his face while his dark hood and cloak covers the rest. he searches through the pages, seeking answers to a lost riddle.

The third room is dirty, covered in various animal pelts and the spatter of boastful drinking. A grizzled man with a haggard beard stares intently at his foe, his eyes wildly piercing its body. "I do not fear you!" he exclaims with a howl, attacking the serving plate of drinks with a thirsty assault. He is Brother Skold, a Longtooth from the space wolves chapter .

Each of these three is here not by glorious recognition but by dishonour or failure by themselves or on their chapter. These missions will allow them to reclaim glory for both but they must survive and succeed to do so.

The door to each room is suddenly opened, the dimly lit corridor barely shadowing their own rooms. A servo skull summons them one by one to meet in the Armoury for debriefing and requisitioning. These men do not meet until they are at their specified destination. Awaiting the three is a space marine by the name of Magnus, a member of the deathwatch and a battle brother to the imperial fists chapter. He wastes no time explaining the mission parameters.

"Brothers, the Watch Station on the dead world Belissar on the eastern fringe has fallen silent. A few reports suggest a xenos attack but no other intel was provided. Your mission is to ascertain the status of the outpost, eliminate any hostile threat, and secure the station. A Thunderhawk shall drop you in a chasm a few clicks from the watch station, from there you are on your own. I now ask which of you shall lead this kill-team?"

The three angels of death look at one another but only one of them speaks. "I shall lead these pups into battle!" Brother Skold exclaims boldly. The blood angel nods with a smile while the helmeted Black Templar salutes in recognition. "We shall take an oath of glory!" Skold exclaims additionally, gripping the shoulder of Brother Vlad.

"Very well then," Magnus replies sternly. "May the Emperor guide you!"

armed, armoured, and excited, the three angels of death board the Thunderhawk and prepare for the descent. The vehicle knocks up dust as it lands on the deserted planet, wind and dirt already assaulting their armour as the planet's weather howls down upon them. The helmetless Skold peers through the harassing debris, searching for a path out of this canyon. His keen eyes did not fail him.

After a short trek and climb, they begin to see an outline in the distance. It is the watch station, a hexagon shaped tower with now savaged walls. As they draw nearer, scripture can be seen hanging from the walls as well as wrapped tightly around the exterior of the station itself. This building stands as a beacon of defiance against evil and xenos, while also serving as a beacon of hope for the Imperium of Man. "The defensive guns are silent. And, the main doors are ajar," Brother Broteus reports as he calculates the terrain. "This does not bode well."

"I see few tracks outside these walls," Skold states as he eyes the area. "That may be a promising sign, unless this wretched wind is covering up whatever may have happened." Skold peers back to see Vlad drawing his Power Sword, its blue glow playing opposite to his red armour. Vlad nods to Skold with his hooded helmet and the team enters through the gate.

Inside the walls, the courtyard is littered with bodies and debris of the stationed Deathwatch soldiers. "I count twenty-one bodies," Broteus says as he examines the area. Vlad stares up at the Watch Station through his helmet, scanning it for any damage or answers as to what happened here. Skold was not concerned with the numbers of dead or the building itself. What did worry him was the lack of enemy bodies. If this had been an ambush, were they themselves not walking into it as well?

Skold saw his answer as a couple of bodies began to move, small creatures rushing out from inside the corpses. A Ripper Swarm! Without hesitation, Skold broke the silence with heavy bolter fire, tearing the small horde to ribbons. Vlad and Broteus stood fast but found no other enemies in sight. "Tyranid," Skold said with disgust. "That swarm probably consumed their own dead first, returning it to something the Hive can use."

"Shall we scour the outside before we enter?" Vlad proposed. "Perhaps we will find something of use?" Skold nodded in approval and the kill team begins combing the courtyard in a clockwise pattern. Searching the bodies found promising as Vlad was able to recover a Multi-key and Broteus recovered some frag grenades. As the neared their original position by the entry door, another swarm rushed into the courtyard, this time larger. Skold snarls and opens fire on the larger group, yet it still advanced toward them. Calmly, Vlad stepped forward and tossed a frag grenade into the swarm, obliterating it in a flash.

As silence and calm returned to the yard, Broteus attempted to open the door to the first floor of the watch station but found it sealed tight. "Vlad," Broteus pointed as he stepped back and took up a defensive stance. Vlad knelt down and, with the multikey, accessed the locking mechanism, opening the door. The corridor inside is well lit and empty at least from first glace.

Skold takes point and enter the building, Vlad and Broteus bringing up the flank. As a precaution, Broteus closes the door, this way to seal in any enemies who may try and escape. Before they were even a few steps in, three Hormagaunts attacked from Skold's front. He was quick enough to block them with his weapon, halting their entire assault. Yet, he could not shoot in this position with his gun being used as a barricade. Vlad stepped in on his right and stabbed the closest one through the chest, felling it in its place. Broteus immediately followed up by pushing on Skolds left side, firing a burst that shredded the other two. Skold followed up the retaliation by spitting on the nearest corpse.

Carefully, they checked the rooms of the first floor but were at a loss when they found nothing more. Skold once again led the way, ascending the stairs to the second floor. Scrapes in the stairwell suggested more xenos activity. AS they entered the second floor corridor, Skold automatically saw three more Hormagaunts. With a furious shout, he unloaded a barrage on the invaders, killing the one in front and wounding the other two by removing their legs. To conserve ammo, Broteus head stomped one while Vlad beheaded the other. They carefully searched this floor, this time finding corpses from the Watch Station crew. "So far the resistance is minimal," Broteus says as he checks over the bodies. "I do not understand how such a formidable crew could be slain so easy." Skold sniffed the air, his wolf sense trying to find any trace or clue. "For now," Skold added in response. "Let us deal with the enemies in front of us and secure this Watch Station. Then, we may have some answers."

As they climbed the stairs to the third floor, the building suddenly shook violently, as if being shelled or an explosion had struck it. Vlad spoke before the others could say anything. "If this Station falls, we fail. Let us make haste and secure this building." The kill-team moved into the corridor of the third floor but as they crossed the fourway, they found themselves ambushed on two sides by six Hormagaunts. Skold quickly blasted his three to pieces, while Broteus and Vlad dispatched the other three. The building shook once again as they finished their struggle. "No time to rest, pups," Skold exclaimed with a chuckle, leading the way up the stairs.

Voices halt their quick advance as they near the fourth floor. Loud, guttural exclamations, almost brutish. Upon peering into the corridor, Skold sees two Ork boyz standing outside of a closed door, many Tyranid bodies lay slain near their feet. "Come on now, Space Marine!" The one on the left yelled while banging on the door with his choppa. "We only wants da' loot! Ain't no one 'ere ta use it once youz gone!" As Vlad listens, his vox communicator receives a transmission. "Distract them for me and I shall fell them." Without delay, or orders from Skold, Vlad steps out and focuses his outreached hand. A flash of searing pain erupts between the Orks as Vlad smites them, frenzing them toward the Kill-teams position. The locked door suddenly opens and, before the Orks can advance very far, a Space MArine wielding a two-handed claymore beheads them. He now stands in the doorway to a room filled with functioning equipment, his hands resting on his claymore.

"The Emperor smiles on us this day," the unidentified space marine says with a pleased tone. "Not only are we to slay Tyranid but also the green menace as well." Before the team can respond, he once again speaks. "Hurry to the command center on the top floor. I shall open the path for you from here. I shall not leave this room unguarded so long as the xenos threat remains. I should also have the defensive guns online in a short time, that should help against anymore Ork Roks or Tyranid swarms." The mysterious angel of death disappears once more into the room he had emerged from.

Skold glared at Vlad. "A foolish move, boy" he said, reloading his heavy bolter. "Our trapped brother asked for our aid, so I gave it to him," Vlad responded. "If you wore your helmet you would have received the distress call." Skold laughed heartily, slapping Vlad on the back. "I have no need for my helmet," Skold finishing his weapon check. "It dulls my senses!" Broteus defused their banter by stepping between them. "Skold," he said calmly. "I believe Vlad should take point. Our firepower combined is enough to handle any surprises but we know not what awaits us. We can conserve ammo and let Brother Vlad splash some of that blood he and his Chapter so much appreciate."Before Skold could object, Vlad swiftly took the lead and began ascending the stairwell. Skold bumped past Broteus in defiance as they both followed Vlad.

Vlad stepped into the fifth floor corridor as immediately shot at by some Orks hiding down the hall. As two shoota boyz fired at him, two choppa boyz fumbled over one another to slay the space marine. A cold wind and frost chilled the area around Vlad as he pushed his smiting power once again, impacting the two charging Orks, killing one in the process. The other reached Vlad, chopping at him wildly but the weapon did not prove effective against his armour. Vlad them struck the boy down with one swing of his power sword. The two remaining shootas were fired back on by Skold, who left nothing but boots in their stead. After slaying the Orks, they searched the floor for any more opposition but found little but looting and more Tyranid bodies. They began their final ascent towards the command center, not knowing what to expect.

Screams and gunfire echo down the stairwell as they approach the final room. As Vlad peers into the command center he is in disbelief. A group of Orks lead by a Nob is battling a swarm of Tyranid led by a Warrior. Broteus and Skold also see this and are in amazement. To Skold, this is a perfect opportunity to see which is the strongest group. To Broteus, this is an ideal time to let the two enemy groups thin each other's numbers out. To Vlad, however, he was in a blood rage. Memories of defending his home world against the Ork menace overpowering his other battle senses. "The Orks deaths MUST be by my hand!" Vlad screamed as he dashed into the fray. Broteus and Skold both yelled for him to halt but he could not hear them, he was lost to the Crimson Rage.

"Try and give him cover fire," Skold yelled to Broteus as he began firing his weapon. "Try not to hit any of the equipment," Broteus stated, firing his bolter as well. "We must keep as much of this station intact as possible." The two tried their best to shoot around their battle brother and cause minimal damage to the command center consoles and machinery. Vlad charged the nearest Ork and beheaded it, smiting the Hormagaunt it was fighting as well. Slowly, the Battle Brothers were thinning the numbers but the greatest threat was the Nob and Warrior. Broteus and Skold took to eliminating the smaller enemies first, letting the two enemy leaders wear each other down.

Vlad's grace and fury was unmatched by any of the Ork boyz. As he ran another boy through, he extended out his arm to smite another charging Ork. Vlad's smite was cut short as nearly was his arm. The Nob had been freed up due to the Tyranid Warrior switching to attack the bolter assault by Broteus and Skold. As Broteus dodged the Warriors swipes, Skold saw the Nob nearly sever Vlads arm, causing him to fall unconscious. Skold would lose no member so long as he was in charge. With a righteous fury, Skold blew out the Nobs legs from under him, tearing him apart as he fell. Skold quickly turned back toward the Warrior and was caught off guard, having his heavy bolter knocked from his hands. It leapt upon him and pinned him to the entry doors, stabbing and swiping violently. As Skold fired into its gut and face with his bolt pistol, the wounded Broteus recovered from being tossed by the Warrior as it attacked Skold. Broteus carefully fired bolt after bolt until it could no longer sustain the blood and limb loss he had caused it. One final round from Skolds bolt pistol stopped the wretched creatures assault and life. "Are you wounded, brother?" Broteus asked Skold, his own wounds being no more than a nuisance. "Nay," Skold replied. "But, Brother Vlad is badly wounded. We must get the Thunderhawk here swiftly."

On the roof, the two able space marines carried their brother to the Thunderhawk, accompanied by the enigmatic techmarine that had helped them earlier. "The auto defenses will clear away any enemies remaining," the Techmarine stated. "I am Rune, from the Stormwarden Chapter. I wish to vouch for your assistance and bravery during this dismal time. Also, I have important information to relay to command."

Back on the cruiser, Broteus and Skold await Vlads outcome from the Apothecaries. As they wait, Brother Rune visits them, filling in the gaps of the story before their arrival. "The Tyranid attack was sudden and chaotic. They lured most of our forces out by using a separate group, much larger and dangerous, than the one you faced. Those in the courtyard were ambushed by Ravaners and Licthors, which then trailed after the group giving chase. The Ork roK was unexpected as well, albeit a great time for an attack of opportunity. However, their attacks seemed greatly focused on the Tyranids."

The three waiting space marines are soon delivered good news. The Apothecary reports that Vlad will survive and that Emperor has blessed him for his arm was saved as well. In their respective quarters, each reflects on the mission. Skold smiles a proud smile, pleased that his command over the kill team was successful and without loss. Broteus lit a group of candles in honour of his kill teams success, as well as lighting a separate candle for Vlad. Its red wax shimmering from the dancing flame, a flame that had not been extinguished this day.


End file.
